Great Romances of the Hidden Leaf
by Orange and Lemons
Summary: Ninjas. Boys. Love. Oneshot shounenai stories featuring an array of our favorite naruto boyxboy pairings.
1. Lotus Love

A/N: My new project, a series of shot shounen-ai one-shots featuring all the pretty boys of Naruto. What's not to like…

**Lotus Love**

He liked to watch. The way his slim body moved in graceful motions. It was a silent and beautiful dance. Under the shade of a big tree he watched with is almost pupil-less eyes his hardworking teammate; the boy that had always believed in hard work and ethics.

Neji had always secretly admired Lee, but never in his life would he acknowledge it. He had beaten him too many times to count but even that had never dampened his spirit he would always get up and challenge him again. It was somewhat pathetic but it was also stirring. Now like before he was watching him practice.

"…98…99…100," he breathed out the last number as he kicked the practice dummy with one last miraculous kick. He collapsed on the floor panting. After few more huffs he turned his head so that he was facing the other boy.

"It looks like we're both finished training for today, Neji," Lee exclaimed as he gave the Hyuuga a wide grin.

"I was done about an hour ago," Neji answered bitterly. It was usual for Neji to act cold and detached toward others and Lee was no exception.

Lee titled his head to one side. "That means that you've been watching for an hour?"

Neji open his mouth to deny what Lee had just said but nothing came out; maybe because what Lee had observed had been true. He had been watching Lee practice for about an hour but he would never admit it. Instead he just glared and turned his head to stare and at the water of a nearby pond.

Lee was use to the Hyuuga's distant nature and thought nothing of it. He got up and went to sit next to him. He too stared down at the pond. Several frogs were sitting on lily pads and a few shiny fish were swimming in the aqua green water.

"You know Neji that when I practice I always think about you," Lee said no taking his eyes off of the pond.

"Why is that?" Neji said trying to conceal his interest.

"Because I want to become stronger so that I can beat you, I want to become someone you consider an equal. And because even though you're usually no nice to me, I admire you." Lee said as he threw a rock in the pond.

"You're an idiot and you'll always be one." Neji said watching a frog jump from a lily pad. "If there is anyone that should he admired it's you. You always work too hard.'

A blush invaded Lee's cheeks and he scratched the back of his head with one hand. "You really think so? Coming from you that is really a compliment."

Neji didn't respond and the pair sat in silence, both of them observing the pond.

"Look, Lee, it's a lotus," Neji pointed at the pink flower that floated on the surface of the pond. He leaned forward and plucked the flower out of the pond. He held the flower in the air and examined the petals. "Do you know that flowers all have meanings? When you give a flower to someone it can have a deeper meaning." Neji said slowly twirling the lotus in his hand.

"Really?" Lee said not bothering to hide his excitement. "So what does a lotus mean, Neji?"

Neji didn't answer and instead he stood up from his place. Beside him Lee did the same and stood up too. "Neji?" Lee questioned at the strange behavior of his teammate.

"A Lotus means estranged love, Lee." Neji whispered softly as he placed the pink flower in Lee's hand.

Lee watched as the Hyuuga left without another word. Then he looked down at the lone lotus in his hand.


	2. Do you love me?

1A/N:Hey. So I haven't written anything in this fic for a while but I hope this is ok.

**Do you love me?**

It was really just a simple question, one that should have received a simple answer. Really there were only two possible answers; it was either yes or no. But it seemed that whenever he managed to bring up the subject the other boy always found a way to change the topic. It was really very irritating. And today Uzumaki Naruto decided that he would not put it off anymore; he would finally get an answer of it was the last thing he did.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked casually glancing at the boy sitting next to him. He could feel his heart beating faster being so close and alone together.

"Yeah?" Sasuke answered blankly. Sasuke was sitting with his back to Naruto's bed and his head tilted up as of he was watching the most wonderful show on Naruto's ceiling.

It was Saturday afternoon and they were doing what they always did on Saturday afternoons, absolutely nothing. Much to Naruto's annoyance who would have preferred they took a walk or something. But here he was instead with sitting with Sasuke in his room doing absolutely nothing.

Naruto took a deep breath and braced himself for anything. "Sasuke how long have we been dating? One month?"

"I guess so, why?" Sasuke asked finally peeling his eyes of the ceiling to give Naruto a suspicious look.

There are couples right after they confessed their love for each other dive into a romantic relationship where they engage in normal couple activities like kissing and going out. But it wasn't like that at all. Naruto and Sasuke had been going out for a little more than a month but it was almost as their relationship hadn't changed at all. It was true that they had acknowledged their feelings for each other but after they started dating Sasuke never told Naruto again that he cared. Even worst Sasuke absolutely detested doing anything a normal couple would like holding hands, giving boxes of chocolate, and even kissing. It was simply exasperating.

"Well it's just that in the whole month that we've been dating you've never told me how you felt about me…" Naruto started. His glance was fixated on his own feet, he was afraid to look up and see Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke stayed silent. Naruto took this as a cue to keep going. "Well it's just that…I wanted to know… Sasuke do you love?" He exclaimed the question and went to kneel next to his lover.

Sasuke didn't move or say anything as he looked down at Naruto's pleading sky blue eyes.

"Sasuke if you do feel that way can't you just say it?" Naruto whispered desperately for the lack of reaction on Sasuke's part. If it was up to Naruto, he would have it that Sasuke would embrace him quickly and ask for forgiveness for not saying it earlier. Then he would tell Naruto in the tenderest of voices the three words he longed to hear. But Naruto knew that it was very unlikely to happen.

"And what exactly would be the point?" Sasuke asked blandly raising an eyebrow ever so slightly.

Naruto was crushed. He felt his hope disintegrate in a single moment; his hope that he would be able to spend his life with Sasuke by his side. "Sasuke, you're such a cruel bastard! If you didn't like me in the beginning then you should have never agreed to our relationship. Do you think its fun toying with other people's feeling? Sasuke, I hate you! I hate you!" Naruto exclaimed breaking out into tears.

He got up and made a run for the door but he was stopped by a strong grip that clasped his wrist. Naruto couldn't stop the tears. To his surprise he found himself caught in an embrace with Sasuke. "Let go out me! I hate you! You Liar! I never want to see you again!" Naruto wailed as he tried to escape from Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke quickly clasped Naruto by the shoulders and turned him so he was facing him. "Now listen here, Naruto. I never lied to you and I was never playing with you. What would be the point I saying _I love you_? They're just words. I could say it a million times and it still wouldn't be equivalent to how much you mean to me."

Naruto stopped his crying to look Sasuke straight in the eye. "Sasuke you really love me?"

Sasuke answered with a kiss, a kiss that was sweeter than any box of chocolates or any I love you. Sasuke touched his hand to Naruto's wet cheek and looked straight into the pair of magnificent blue orbs. "Does that answer your question?"


	3. Spoliarium

1N/A: So about the title for this oneshot was actually taken from a painting by Juan Luna by the name of Spoliarium. Oh yeah I'm also aware of the fact that Zabuza and Haku aren't even from Konoha but I decided to add it to this fic anyway. Enjoy.

**Spoliarium**

He stood alone; alone as he was the only living soul in the ocean of dead bodies. The air smelled of dirt and blood as the heavy fog refused to rise. As far as, his hazy eyes could see were bodies twisted in grotesque positions and swimming in pools of crimson blood and the faces of the victims all plastered with awful expressions of pain and torment. Those lifeless eyes stared back at him, boring into him and scrutinizing his damned soul.

He could still hear them. The awful screaming rung in his ears and as long as he lived, he would never forget those desperate shouts of agonizing pain. He would never forget how they had all begged. They had all begged him desperately to stop, to show mercy upon them.

Had he listened? No, he had just his inhuman smile and ended all their useless lives without any hesitation. The corpses that decorated the hard earth were not those of good or innocent men. They belonged to men as evil as himself, those men that dedicated their lives to plundering, robbing, despoiling, and corruption. They had to die, so he would be the gallant individual to send them off to perdition.

He breathed in the heavy air, unable to move from the spot where he stood. He didn't know how long he stood there but he was awoken from his trance by a voice.

"Zabuza-san," the soft voiced whispered. It was a voice that he knew so well; effeminate, caring, and always worrying about him.

He didn't even turn as the figure jumped down from a tree and landed flawlessly beside him. "Haku, do you see? An ocean of dead people created by my bloody hands…," he whispered his eyes still set upon the lifeless bodies.

"These people they were evil people. You were only doing what you see is correct Zabuza-san," Haku replied in his usual composed manner. "We have to go Zabuza-san," he said delicately.

Zabuza nodded and with the blink of an eye the pair disappeared in a torrent of water.

What would happen to these bodies? Someone would probably discover them and after that they would be disposed of. They would be like defeated gladiators being dragged off into a pit. A pit of unseen corpses left to rot and decay into eternal darkness. As the loved ones of the victims cried and cursed the beast that would be so heartless to kill.

Who were these men that had so unfortunately tasted the sharp end of his sword? Did these men also have dreams like he did? Did they have families and people that were as important, as Haku was to him? Had ending their lives meant any anything?

"What am I doing?" Zabuza whispered to himself as he closed his eyes. The images of the killing, the bloody flesh, and the lifeless eyes wouldn't erase from his mind. Even though he sat by the crackling fire he still felt cold and desolate.

"What you think is right," a voice answered him. Zabuza looked up to see that Haku had come back from getting water. Haku's pale features were lit by the blazing fire as he inched closer to Zabuza. Haku gently soaked a piece of clothes and touched it against Zabuza's arm trying to clean the wounds he had received earlier. Zabuza snuck a peak at the boy that was cleaning his wounds. The light of the flames danced across the lovely face and reflected in those lonely eyes.

"Haku, can I ask what are you doing by my side?" Zabuza asked bluntly. What was such a pure and beautiful angel doing at the side of a demon? Surely Haku would be better off without him, better of living a quiet and simple life away from the killing.

Haku seemed taken aback by the question for the moment. But then a small gentle smile spread across his lips. "I am doing what I believe is right, "Haku lightly pressed his lips against Zabuza's forehead, " and what I believe is right is staying by your side always."


End file.
